justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jump (Major Lazer song)
|artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2017 |dlc = July 4, 2019 (JDU) August 8, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Intense |nogm = 1 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |pictos = 107 |dura = 3:04 |nowc = JumpMaLa |audio = |choreo = Isaiah Rashaad |perf = Isaiah Rashaad (P1) Gareith Swanigan (P2) |from = EP }}"Jump" by featuring is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a man with an orange mohawk. He has a yellow body suit with blue and pink vertical stripes and pink zigzags, a jacket with the same pattern, and wears yellow sneakers with white laces and soles. P2 P2 is a man with a dark pink hat with a yellow strap. He has a blue body suit with orange and pink vertical stripes, pink and orange zigzags, and pink pentagons. He bears a jacket resembling the same pattern as his body suit, and blue sneakers with white laces and soles. JumpMala_Coach_1.png|P1 JumpMala_Coach_2.png|P2 Background The routine stars in front of a transparent PNG background. On each side, there is a half-sliced hamburger bun with sesame seeds, which bounces along with the beat and gets steadily filled with the letters of the word "JUMP". Each letter has a different color: the J is green, the U is red, the M is yellow and the P is purple. After a while, the hamburgers also start to shake while bouncing. In the first verse, the background is in shades of purple and features a comics zoom effect and five toasters placed in a V, which constantly change color and emit speech bubbles that read "Dance", "Aha!" or "Wow!". Each set of toasters stays for four beats, and then it slides up fast. After that, there are two diagonal rows of ancient marble statues portraying an elderly man, which has a narrow hole on his head. An 8-bit coin that constantly changes color jumps out of the hole: as this happens, the hole glows, and the statue nods its head and moves away, letting the one behind it occupy the middle of the screen. The background behind the statues is in shades of purple and it features comic-like dots. As soon as the pre-chorus starts, the background becomes reddish and features a 3D bar code that reads "0JUST JUMP>" at the bottom. The rectangles move up and down to the music, and they move away from each other when the coaches bend over. After that, the background becomes yellow and features pine green and dark red fire hydrants that stretch out and sometimes open, ejecting sky blue dashed curves that resemble water gushes. Then, the background becomes light orange with brownish stripes that slide down slowly, and it features yellow and green flasks that change color, move away from each other and sometimes break into circular pieces, revealing arms with crossed fingers or microphones. During the chorus, the background features stylized jumping animals and rectangular music bars. When P1 jumps, there are green kangaroos that move to the left, and the rest of the background is in shades of blue; when P2 jumps, there are blue gazelles that move to the right, and the rest of the background is in shades of aquamarine. After that, the background features pink concentric circles, and there are green dotted basketballs with white and cobalt blue 8-bit astronauts that move around them. During the second verse, the toasters are replaced by rotary phones that eject yellow 2D emoticons with their eyes replaced by the letters J and D, the statues now represent young women ejecting QR codes that constantly change colors, and the fire hydrants are replaced by lighthouses that eject popping white bubbles. In the outro, the basketballs are placed differently, and the astronauts fly upward and diagonally while spinning; then, one of the balls is placed in the middle of the screen, which is pink, and purple arms with crossed hands, blue microphones and green ice cream cones pulse to the beat, while dashed yellow lines come out of the ball. After that, lighthouses that jump up and down and hamburgers that jump up revealing one astronaut are seen sliding to the left over a blue rotary phone in front of the same background. As soon as the coaches perform their Gold Move, all these items are replaced by the letters of the word JUMP from the beginning piled one on the other on each side, along with a smiling 2D emoji whose eyes are replaced by the letters J and D. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Raise your arms and bring them down in a circle. Jumpmala gm 1.png|Gold Move Jumpmala gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Must Dance Just Dance Unlimited *500 Songs! *All Songs F-J Trivia *''Jump'' is the second song by Major Lazer in the main series. **Counting Pon de Floor ( ), Jump is the third song by Major Lazer in the franchise. *"Spliff" is censored in but not in . **Despite that, in it is still censored in the lyrics. *At the beginning of the chorus, Jump wasn't shown in the lyrics. *Both coaches appear in the background of Skibidi with different color schemes. *When reading the QR codes in the background, the results are the text “just dance”. *In the UK thumbnail, the artist name is written as “Major Lazer ft. Busy”, lacking the word “Signal”. *Part of P2's glove turns from blue to dark yellow. Gallery Game Files JumpMaLa cover generic.png|''Jump'' JumpMaLa Cover AlbumCoach .png| album coach JumpMala Cover AlbumBkg.png| album background JumpMaLa banner bkg.png| menu banner Jumpmala map bkg.png| map background JumpMaLa_BC.jpg| cover JumpMaLa cover 1024.png| cover Jumpmala p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar jumpmala pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Jumpmala jd2019 menu.png|''Jump'' on the menu Jumpmala jd2019 load.png| loading screen Jumpmala jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Jumpmala jdnow menu.png|''Jump'' on the menu Jumpmala jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen JumpMaLa_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Jump promo gameplay.png|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements 232C1E98-57BC-4761-B037-CC40A7BC72B6.jpeg|P1 in Skibidi s background, with a different color scheme jumpmala p2 beta color scheme.png|P2 in Skibidi s background, with a different color scheme Others Jumpmala thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Jumpmala thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Jumpmala p2 glove glitch.PNG|P2 s glove glitch Videos Official Music Video Major Lazer - Jump (feat. Busy Signal) (Official Music Video) Teasers Jump (Major Lazer song) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Jump (Major Lazer song) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Jump - Major Lazer feat. Busy Signal - Just Dance 2019 Jump (Major Lazer song) - Just Dance Now Extraction Jump (Major Lazer song) - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Major Lazer Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Isaiah Rashaad Category:Gareith Swanigan Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now